Remembrance
by animeloveramy
Summary: 'I could only remember one face and one name of any other human. He had green hair and emerald eyes. Drew. What on earth had happened to me? '
1. Chapter 1

**oxo…oxo**

**Step inside the mind of May.**

I couldn't remember anything. Not anything at all. Why? Why was it like this? Although I suppose I was lying. I could remember a few things. I remembered pokemon, everything about them, which ones I had. But I couldn't remember what we had gone through together.

I could remember my name. May. But I couldn't remember anything about my family. I could only remember one face and one name of any other human. He had green hair and emerald eyes.

Drew.

I wondered what that name meant to me. Did it have any huge significance to me at all? I didn't know. Groaning, I sat up; placing my hand to my head as it throbbed. I was in a cave but I didn't know how I had gotten here. I hated not knowing. It drove me crazy.

It was dark, damp and uncomfortable. There seemed to have been a collapse and a rock the side of my fist sat next to me. I looked at it curiously before putting my other hand to my head and wincing. At a guess I decided the rock had hit my head in the cave collapse and caused the amnesia I had now. I frowned. Damn rock.

I put my hand to the floor to steady myself before lifting my body off the ground and standing shakily up. Thankfully, the collapse had been on the side of me that led into the cave and the opening was clear. I walked out, steadying myself on the rocky wall as I looked out at the grassy hillside. It was sunny and peaceful but the ground was wet as if it had been raining heavily the night before. I wondered if that was why I had been in the cave in the first place.

But where was I going? And why was I alone? Sighing, I took out a poke ball and released it occupant into the air. It was Beautifly.

"Beautifly!" It chirped happily as it looked at me. I studied it silently and it looked at me in confusion. "Beautifly?" It asked and I felt myself smiling.

"Do you know where we're going Beautifly?" I asked it kindly. It nodded at me happily before cocking its head in question again. I guess it wondered why I needed to ask where we were going. "I can't remember anything beautifly!" I told the pokemon tearfully. Beautifly chirped its name sadly before nudging my face comfortingly.

I smiled. I was lucky to have a pokemon like Beautifly. But it could never tell me who my family was, who my friends were. We sat in peaceful harmony for sometime before I looked in my bag. I found a few sandwiches and ate them happily. I also found some food for Beautifly.

After that I pulled my bag back around my waist and set off, following Beautifly through the trees. Soon enough we found a path and began to follow it, Beautifly taking a rest on my head. This made it twinge with pain every other second but I endured it, giving my pokemon the rest it deserved. I decided it would be best to see if someone could look at it as soon as possible.

_Pokemon centre_

As the thought flew through my aching head I realised that was where I needed to go. It wasn't a new memory. I had thought it before, but it comforted me, making me believe I could remember things when I needed to. I felt myself smiling, spirit renewed.

Happily, I walked on. When I got to the top of the hill and looked over it, I saw the city I had been looking for. But I didn't know what city it was or why I was going there. It made me frown again. Beautifly flew off my head and looked at me with its cute eyes.

"Beautifly?" It asked kindly. I smiled. It was just too cute.

"Don't worry Beautifly." I told it comfortingly. "I'm not going to be put down by something like this! It just makes me stronger! I think…" I finished lamely. Feeling embarrassed, I continued on down the path towards the city with no name or purpose.

**oxo…oxo**

**So this is my new story. I hope you like this first chapter. due to a few complaints on my previous story's about me using ' instead of " to outline speech I am trying to break that habit now… so sorry if I do it wrong a few times and have overlooked them… **

**At the moment I don't know whether to put it as complete at first to see how people like it or to just go ahead and write more… so if I put it as complete I apologise and ask that you review on your opinion please. If I didn't then please review your opinions anyway ^_^ thanks.**

**Review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**oxo…oxo**

**Step inside the mind of Drew.**

As I walked towards Slateport city I thought about the girl I was travelling to meet there. May had called me not three weeks ago to tell me about the upcoming competition and had then proceeded to ask me in her chirpy manner if I would travel with her after.

I admit I was rather pleased. The thought of travelling with her gave me goose bumps. I was used to travelling alone and I wondered what having a human companion might be like. I imagined it would be allot more fun, even for a more solitary person like me.

It was strange. As I walked I pondered, wondering what my female rival was up to. I bet she had gotten lost. Yup, no doubt. But I also bet she would make it to Slateport city in time. She usually did, if just in the nick. I continued walking. The city was just beyond the hill I was climbing and I couldn't wait to get to the top to I could rest knowing I was close.

Roserade trudged along behind me. I had let her out to keep me company. She was one of my best friends and always stayed by me, no matter the odds. I smiled at her as she puffed.

"Rose…" she complained tiredly and I shook my head in exasperation before returning her to her pokeball. After making it to the top I sat myself heavily down against a tree before getting out some sandwiches and eating them rhythmically.

I was looking forward to this competition. It would be fun to start competing again. I had taken a year off purely to train and recuperate my pokemon. Apparently May had done the same, so this competition would be like our first. We would be nervous about getting back on stage after being away for so long. But it wouldn't trouble me too much. I was too good to be put off by something like that. May, on the other hand, might struggle.

I chuckled slightly at the thought of her first competition. She had fallen over on the first round. Looking back it had been quite funny. Pity it had cost her points. I pulled myself off the floor and stretched my arms above my head before heading back down the hill, on the path that lead to Slateport city.

We had decided to meet at the pokemon centre. It had seemed the most obvious place as we both would need to go there anyway. It didn't take me long to reach the city and I began to navigate my way quickly through the houses and shops towards the pokemon centre.

I looked around as I walked in, not expecting to see May yet. I was used to her arriving after me so I was surprised when I saw the red bandana may always wore on a brunette by the front desk talking to Nurse Joy. Her Beautifly was fluttering next to her and Nurse Joy had a frown on her face. I waited by the entrance as May spoke. I couldn't hear what she was saying but I felt a frown come to my face as Nurse Joy suddenly lead her and the pokemon to a room behind the desk.

Not wanting to disturb them, I took a seat and waited. And waited. And waited. It was a long time before they came back and when they did May had taken off her bandana. In its place were white bandages covering most of her head. But she was smiling and Nurse Joy was managing to pull a small smile on her face, though she still looked worried.

Beautifly and May walked from the desk slowly and I saw her sigh. Getting up, I walked over to her.

"Well look who it is!" I greeted her mockingly. She looked up at me quickly but instead of her usual fiery look she looked at me in… confusion? I frowned at her reaction and she turned towards me slowly.

"You're Drew, right?" she asked me slowly. I could feel my eyes widen. What? She was acting like she didn't know me very well and I have to say I was confused.

"Yes, but why are you acting like you don't know who I am?" I asked her in shocked confusion. She looked at me sadly.

"Because I don't." was her small reply. I just looked at her blankly. She didn't know who I was? "Something happened and I lost my memory. All I can remember is my pokemon, my name and your name and face." She explained. I continued to look at her blankly, too shocked to speak. She couldn't remember me. Why?

She seemed to understand my thoughts as she tentatively took my hand in hers. I blinked. She would never have done that if she knew who I was. "I don't know who you were to me but we must have been close right? I can't even remember my family and yet I know I know you." She said to me, begging me for information. I just pulled my hand from hers and turned around.

"No. we're just rivals." I told her, my voice unemotional and if anything cold. Then, I walked away from her, out into the city.

**oxo…oxo**

**I hope you like my second chapter. I think its ok but I would like to know your opinion. After all, a writers only as good as there readers!**

**So yeah, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**oxo…oxo**

**Step inside the mind of May.**

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. The only person I could remember, the only person I thought may be able to help had just walked away from me. Somewhere inside, I felt something break. Clutching my chest I wondered who he could possibly be that he made me feel like this. But he had said we were rivals. Rivals in what? What was I here for? Where should I be?

I didn't know. But I sure as hell wanted to. Narrowing my eyes I returned Beautifly, tied my bandana on over my bandages so not to cause talk and started after the emerald eyed boy.

_Rose Boy_.

I paused. Why had I thought that? Was it a nickname? For him? I didn't know but I was going to find out. I began running again, only just making out his green hair in the crowd. Growling, I pushed people aside.

"Drew!" I cried angrily and I saw as he stopped and turned around in surprise. His hands were in his pocket and his eyes were widened considerably as he looked at me. When I caught up with him I put my hands on my knees for a moment to catch my breath before standing up and glaring at him.

"What makes you think you can just walk away from me like that?" I asked him angrily. He didn't reply so I continued. "You're the only person in this world I know at the moment and you think you can run away from me Rose Boy?" I yelled at him. I had yelled it at him without thinking, my mouth seeming to go back into its old rhythm as I yelled. I didn't know why but it seemed to come naturally to me. Maybe that was a clue.

I saw his eyes widen slightly before he smirked and flicked his hair, obviously going back into his old rhythm too. "Well lookey here. Chasing after me again may?" he asked cheekily. I grinned at him. He was giving me information without even realising.

"So I've chased you before hu? I'm adding that to the pile of things I know." I told him slyly. He smirked.

"Go ahead." He replied. He seemed different from before and it confused me. Had he always been like that? I wondered if I'd ever find out. Suddenly I found a rose in front of my face. Looking past it and back at Drew, I saw he was holding it out to me with a smirk.

"For Beautifly." He told me and I looked back at the rose intently before taking it carefully out of his hand.

"Thank you…" I told him quietly and he flicked his hair again. "Well now I know why I call you rose boy. You do this often?" I asked. He nodded, seemingly serious now.

"Practically every competition." He replied. I looked at him in confusion.

"Competition?" I asked carefully. He looked at me blankly and I realised this must have been something important to do with our relationship. I smiled in embarrassment and saw him smile slightly too before he shook his head in exasperation and turning to walk back to the pokemon centre. I followed him and on the way he told me all about pokemon competitions.

I was intrigued. "It sounds like lots of fun!" I said after he had finished explaining.

"It is." He replied enthusiastically. "But you should know that considering your one of the top coordinators." He then said, looking at me with a smirk. I rubbed the back of my head apologetically. I felt so stupid. He knew everything about me and the things I did and yet I knew nothing.

Suddenly, I felt myself stop as a thought came to my head. _Manaphy._ Drew looked at me, a look of confusion on his face. "Manaphy." I found myself saying. I didn't know why but that name just kept coming to my mind. I didn't know why. I never know why anymore.

Drew was staring at me in confusion. "Whose Manaphy?" he asked me. I looked up at him, blinking as I came back to the world.

"I can't remember…" I told him slowly. He sighed and continued to walk towards the pokemon centre. I frowned.

"Drew?" I called as I ran after him. "Who do you think Manaphy is?" I asked. He didn't look at me but did answer my question.

'Well, it sounds like a pokemon so I figure it would be best to ask Nurse Joy stupid." He replied tauntingly. Why did I like this guy? He was so rude. But I followed him anyway, watching him from the side as we walked back into the pokemon centre together.

**oxo…oxo**

**Well that's chapter 3. I hope you like where I'm going with this as I'm sure you've figured out the basics by now. ^_^**

**Please review! All comments aside from flames are appreciated! As a good writer once said, all flames will be thrown on the barbeque!**


	4. Chapter 4

**oxo…oxo**

**Step inside the mind of Drew.**

I walked up to Nurse Joy with May behind me. I had no idea who this 'Manaphy' was but if it was a pokemon Nurse Joy would be sure to know.

"Nurse Joy?" I asked and she looked at me with a smile. "What do you know about Manaphy?'

She looked at me thoughtfully, wracking her brains for the name apparently. "Manaphy…" she repeated before she sat down at her computer and typed something that I guessed was Manaphy and smiling. "Manaphy is a rare pokemon that is often referred to as prince of the sea. It is also connected to the people of the water and there famous sea castle." She finished. I thanked her before walking away with May following subdued behind me.

"So, what did that tell you then?" I asked the girl. She seemed to be deep in thought as she looked up at me.

"I need to go to the sea…" she told me slowly. I looked at her with one eyebrow raised. She smiled again in a sort of apology. I sighed.

"Why?" I asked her tiredly. She giggled apologetically before answering.

"I don't know. I just know I need to go there."

I sighed. "I'm going to miss the pokemon contest…" I told her and she bit her lip before frowning.

"Well you don't have to come. You do to your pokemon contest and I'll go to the sea." She said stubbornly. I shook my head.

"Nah, this competitions overrated." I told her with a smirk. "Too easy to win; I'd rather not bother." I finished with a flick of my hair. She frowned at me slightly before grinning.

"Ok then! Off to the port we go!" she said before walking off in the wrong direction.

"May, your going the wrong way." I told her snidely. She stopped before walking quickly in the opposite direction.

"I knew that." She told me in denial, a dark blush on her cheeks. I sniggered before following the rash girl towards the port.

**xxx…xxx**

It didn't take us long to get there and when we arrived at the waters edge I looked at May. She had a small frown on her face and was gazing at the water.

"We need a boat…" she said in that same strange voice she had used when she said she needed to go to the sea. I raised an eyebrow. She looked at me in apology. She was doing that allot lately.

"Come on then. Harley will have one." I told her with a flick of the hair. She stared at me quizzically and I remembered she didn't know who Harley was anymore. Quickly, I walked to where I thought Harley's house was. I never thought I'd see the day when I went willingly to that purple headed idiot's house. I had been there once before and it had scared me for life. When we arrived I knocked on the door.

"Drew boy! What are you doing here!" Harley cried as he opened the door, a huge smile on his face. "And May sweetie! How are ya?" he continued as he spotted May standing nervously behind me.

"Fine thanks." She answered quietly. Harley looked like he was about to launch into something or other so I cut him off.

"We need a boat Harley." I told him. He looked at me with a blank smile.

"Why's that then? Not entering the contest?" I shook my head with a smirk.

"We're… going fishing." I lied. The less people that new about Mays little problem the better. Harley looked at me with a strange expression before he grinned evilly.

"Ok, I get it. You want some alone time! Well here, don't let me stop you." I felt myself blush as he threw me a key. I caught it and smirked. "her names 'Cacturn 2'." He informed me.

"Yeah, thanks." I said before smirking at him and flicking my hair. "Maybe you should find Soledad and have some time together, hu Harley?" I asked him and chuckled as I saw his face burn. Then I turned and, with May behind me, walked away from the blushing man.

"And I want it back in one piece! It's a rental!" he yelled after us. I put my hand up to show I'd heard him but didn't turn around.

"Well he was an interesting character." May said next to me. I scoffed. That was the understatement of the year.

**oxo…oxo**

**I hope you like this. I'm not really sure to be honest… I'm trying to keep everyone in character but it's kind of hard… but I hope you continue to read!**

**Oh, and i dont know if Harley has a boat or if Drew's actually ever been to his house so sorry if thats wrong... but I'm pretty sure he lives in slateport city... sorry if thats wrong too. -_-'**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**oxo…oxo**

**Step inside the mind of May.**

I stood on the deck of the medium sized boat and watched as Drew hurried around making sure we had enough food, water, ect. I personally thought he was being a worry wart but decided not to tell him. He was helping me after all and I didn't really want to mess that up by starting and argument. Finally, he came up to me with a smirk.

"All set and ready to go." He told me smugly. I raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know how to drive a boat Drew?" I asked him worriedly. He smirked before flicking his hair and nodding. He looked so cute when he did the hair flick thing. I wondered if I had ever thought that before. Then I blushed and turned to look out to the sea. "Well let's go then!" I told him chirpily. He stayed where he was for a moment before turning and walking silently away. I watched him leave out of the corner of my eye. For some reason I felt guilty but once again I didn't know why.

I jumped slightly as the boat powered up noisily and snide snickering followed. I turned to glare at the amused boy before reaching into my bag and pulling out my pokeballs. After letting out my pokemon I gave them all some food before returning Blaziken, Wartortle and Venusaur to make more room for everyone. Drew had let his pokemon out too, but had returned Flygon and Absol after they had eaten. I watched the rest play before letting my eyes wander back to Drew. He was steering the boat carefully but he was also watching the pokemon with a small smile. He loved pokemon, that much I had worked out, but I still knew next to nothing about him. I just hoped this 'Manaphy' would be able to help me.

It wasn't long before we were out of the harbour and out onto the sea. I shivered. It was cold out here and I really wished I had brought a coat. I blinked as someone placed a warm blanket on my shoulders. I looked around and found myself staring into a pair of bright emerald eyes. I could feel my face heating up. His was mere inches from my own. His eyes were wide, obviously he hadn't expected me to turn around so fast. We stayed like that for a moment, frozen, before Drew cleared his throat and took a step back.

"You looked cold." He explained before looking away. His face was pink and he looked embarrassed. This was the first time I had seen him act like this. Maybe he had mood changes like this allot? Or maybe it was a new thing? I felt like I would never know and it annoyed me greatly.

"Thanks." I thanked him, pulling the blanket further around my shoulders and he looked at me, nodded and walked back to the helm.

We sailed like that for two days, not really getting anywhere, just moving in a straight line until we came to an obstacle we needed to go around. At the moment I could see nothing but water. It was really rather depressing. Me and Drew hadn't spoken much since the little incident with the blanket but I felt we where becoming closer with every chat. He was becoming less an less arrogant, acting more like a friend as time when on and I was happy for it. In the two days I felt more like May than I had since I lost my memories.

Looking out into the water I smiled. Watching the Mantine play, leaping out of the water and spinning in the air. One of the smaller ones jumped up and water gunned Skitty in the face. I giggled as she protested, making her little mewing sounds angrily at the water. I picked her up and cuddled her to stop her diving in after in and she snuggled into me happily before falling asleep. I smiled.

I kept her there for a while, watching the pokemon play. Suddenly, I heard a noise. It sounded familiar but I wasn't sure what it was. Looking out at the sea I saw something small and blue jumping out of the water and squeal something I couldn't place. I squinted to try and get a better look. Drew had seen it too and had walked up to join me on the deck. I absently gave Skitty to him before leaning over the bars. Then I heard something that made my heart leap.

"Mana, Mana!" the little pokemon cried. I could feel tears coming to my eyes but I didn't know why. Was this Manaphy? Was Manaphy a good friend of mine then? Soon the little blue pokemon had jumped over the side of the boat, twisting and spinning happily before landing in my arms.

"Manaphy?" I asked, happiness filling me.

"Mana! Mana happy!" it cried before hugging me. Instinctively, I hugged him back, tears spilling from my eyes.

"Oh Manaphy! If only I could remember you!" I told him happily but sadly. Manaphy looked at me in confusion, is eyes narrowing slightly.

"Mana?" it asked me before touching my ace with its hand. I shook my head before squeezing the little pokemon tightly.

**oxo…oxo**

**I hope you like it. I think its going quickly but I hope you don't think its going too quickly… I don't think this will be a long story… **

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**oxo…oxo**

**Step inside the mind of Drew.**

I had no idea what was going on. May knew Manaphy but didn't know where from and Manaphy obviously knew May. I would even say that they were best friends at a time. I decided to stay out of this one. Manaphy was playing with May's bandana and May was laughing. But then the bandana came off and was caught by the wind. May and Manaphy's expressions turned to horror and I moved instinctively to snatch it out of the air.

Catching the fabric by my little finger I clutched it, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I looked at May and saw the relived look on her face. It was good to know I'd done _something _right.

"Mana?" the little blue pokemon asked worriedly as it prodded the bandage on May's head. I frowned as she winced. Was it really that bad? Manaphy eyed May in worry. Then, he did something strange. I mean, really strange.

The two little balls on top of his antenna began to glow red and a peace filled expression came to his face. May's eyes went wide and I saw it as she gasped in shock, holding Manaphy away from her as she watched the pokemon. Then, Manaphy began to sing. How I knew it was singing I wasn't really sure, but the song that came from its mouth was beautiful. There was really no other word for it.

I watched as red lights began to cover May's head and my eyes widened as her eyes closed. She became limp, the only thing holding her up being Manaphy and his red lights. After several minutes of the soothing red lights caressing May's head, some of the lights detached themselves from her and came at me. All the while, Manaphy kept singing. Out of the corner of my eye I could see many water pokemon watching us, there eyes filled with harmony.

As the light hit me I gasped. It was so warm, so soft. It was so unexpected. For some reason I had believed the lights would hurt me, but if anything they seemed to be healing. They caressed my soul, my entire spirit.

I felt my eyes close and a tugging sensation filled me. It was if the light was pulling out my soul and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I could feel myself smiling, even as the panic of having my soul taken filled me. I could hear the roar of the sea and could smell it but unlike before there were no other sounds or scents accompanying it.

I stayed like that for ages, unable to move or think before I finally blacked out.

**oxo…oxo**

**Sorry this one is so short but it seemed to fit… I hope you like it! The next chapter will be coming soon so stay tuned! Lol!**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**oxo…oxo**

**Step inside the mind of May.**

My name is May Maple. My father is gym leader of the Petalburg gym. I have a brother called Max. My mothers name is Caroline. I spent several years travelling with my brother, a boy called Ash and another boy called Brock. I am a coordinator. I am Manaphy's mother. I love a boy named Drew Hayden. I was going to meet him when I was hit on the head in a cave collapse and lost my memories.

But now I can remember everything.

Happiness flooded my mind as I realised I could remember. Slowly, I opened my eyes. I was laying on the deck of the boat me and Drew had been riding to find Manaphy. I pulled myself up and looked around. Where _were_ Drew and Manaphy? I saw Manaphy shaking the body of someone else. But they didn't have green hair. In fact they had shoulder length brown hair and had bandages on their head.

Slowly, I looked down. My cloths were different and I had more masculine hands. Getting up quickly I looked into the water. Drew looked back at me, green hair, green eyes and a horror filled expression. Then, I turned as I heard a groan. It sounded like Drew but it was coming from my body. I gulped.

"Drew?" I asked, slightly relived to find that my voice was the same.

"Yeah?" he asked before turning around. When he saw me his eyes widened comically. "What the?" he asked in startled confusion before looking down at his own hands. He then proceeded to run said hands all over my body. I frowned.

"Pervert." I muttered, loud enough for him to hear. He looked up at me apologetically before folding his- my arms behind his back and smirking at me. The expression looked so strange on me I had to laugh. He frowned at me as I giggled. It probably didn't suite him very well either.

"Mana?" Manaphy asked Drew, obviously thinking it was me. He smiled slightly before putting a hand on the pokemon's head. Manaphy smiled at him.

"So what happened?" he asked, looking at me in confusion. I shrugged.

"I guess he used his heart swap power. Whatever else he did it gave me my memory back." I told him with a grin. He stared at me for a moment before smiling.

"You remember me now then?" he asked. I nodded before coming to sit down next to him. "About time." He teased. I grinned before hugging him tightly. He seemed to freeze for a moment before he hugged me back. I found myself smiling.

"I missed you Drew." I told him. He gasped slightly before chuckling.

"I missed you too May." He replied. "but you know what else we've missed, don't you?" he asked me and I groaned.

"The contest!" I cried as I pulled away from him. He smirked slightly before flicking a piece of my brown fringe. Opening his mouth to say something, he paused.

"What?" he asked. I blinked. I guess I must have been giving him a strange look. He had flicked my hair. I suddenly found myself laughing at the irony of it. He frowned at me, trying to understand what was so funny.

But I gasped as I felt myself jolt. Opening my eyes again, which had somehow become closed, I blinked. I was now looking back into a very startled looking Drew's eyes. We were very close but then I found myself flushing as I realised my lips were pressed against his. When we had switched back we must have passed out for a moment, causing our bodies to fall into each other.

I found my eyes closing as I began to enjoy the kiss and I put some force into it. it wasn't long after that before Drew had joined me and we sat there for I don't know how long, enjoying the taste of each other. My heart was beating at a million miles an hour but we were finally brought back to earth by Manaphy.

"Mana! Mana, Mana! Happy?" he cried, not really understanding what was going on. I pulled away quickly before turning away from the green haired boy and picking up Manaphy. My face was red and so was his, but I didn't turn to look at him. I was too embarrassed to. To scared to admit I liked him.

"May?" he asked me quietly. I didn't look at him. I couldn't find the strength to. When I didn't turn around he put a hand to my shoulder and turned me to face him. He had a determined look on his face and I knew my eyes were wide. He searched my face for a moment before asking me a question I hadn't really expected. "When we spoke, before we agreed to meet in Slateport city, you said there was something you wanted to tell me. What was it?"

I turned my mind back to that time I had called him. He must have been waiting ages for the answer to that question. I wouldn't have known it an hour ago so I really owed it to him to say it, no matter how scared I was. I could take rejection. I could, if I had to. Taking a deep breath in, I looked at him and said it.

"I love you Drew."

**oxo…oxo**

**Ohhh! Yay! Finally there! Please, tell me your thoughts!**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**oxo…oxo**

**Step inside the mind of Drew.**

I could feel my eyes widen. I hadn't really been sure what to expect but a full out confession that she loved me? It had taken me kind of off guard. A part of me was happy. In fact, allot of me was happy. The girl I loved loved me back. Yes, I admit it, I love her. So much. Did the roses not give it away?

The other part of me was gob smacked. I sat there for what felt like ages, staring at her. Was she serious? One look into her eyes told me the answer to that stupid question. She was dead serious. I blinked slowly before pinching myself.

It hurt.

Well, at least I wasn't dreaming anyway. May's eyes narrowed at my actions and I found myself smiling at her. No, not smirking, smiling. She smiled tentatively back. I could tell she was waiting for something and I had a pretty good guess as to what. She wanted an answer. Who wouldn't? So I gave her one.

"I love you too." I told her and I watched in amusement as her eyes widened.

"Really?" she asked. I nodded with a smile.

"Yup. Though I cant imagine why." I replied, flicking my hair that was back to its normal green colour. Manaphy watched us from the floor before smiling.

"Love you!" it cried happily and I watched as it jumped into May's arms. The girl laughed happily before hugging the little pokemon. I had been surprised that Manaphy could say happy but knowing that it could say 'love you' too was a shock. How much could this pokemon do?

"Love you too!" May replied to 'the prince of the sea'. That's when I remembered.

"Hey May, you never did tell me what relationship you had with Manaphy." I told her, expecting an answer to my unspoken but implied question. She smiled.

"I'm his mother!" she told me happily. His mother? How could she be his mother? I looked at her in confusion and she made a face that said 'oh, sorry!'

"I hatched him and he's seen me as his mother ever since." She explained. As if to prove that point Manaphy chipped in.

"Love you mama!" he said happily before hugging May and jumping back into the sea. We both went to the side of the boat to see Manaphy jump into the air and wave.

"Phee!" he cried before diving back into the water and swimming quickly away. At a sob from next to me I turned my eyes on a now crying May. She was smiling but tears were starting to form in her eyes. I frowned at her sympathetically before nervously putting my arm around her. As if on cue, May buried her face into my chest. Wrapping my arm around the girl, I rocked her gently.

"That's the second time I've had to watch him leave me." She told me quietly through her tears. I nodded quietly.

"Yes, but this time you have me to look after you." I told her. She sniffed before looking up at me.

"Promise?" she asked. I looked into her sapphire eyes. They looked so fragile and pleading. I couldn't say no to them if I wanted to. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Promise." I promised her confidently. She smiled at me before pulling out of the hug and wiping her eyes.

"I think it's time we gave Harley his boat back and won some competitions together, what do you say?" she asked me cheerfully. I pretended to think about it for a moment before answering.

"Actually I was going to sink the boat and say it was an accident." I told her with a serious look on my face. She frowned at me before punching me softly in the arm.

"Drew!" she protested cutely. I grinned before flicking my hair.

"Oh fine. We'll give the boat back in one piece but if he invites us in for cookies I'm crashing it into his house." I warned. She smiled at me playfully.

"Deal." She agreed before walking up to the bow and pointing out to sea. "To Slateport city!" she exclaimed dramatically. I chuckled softly before making my way down to the wheel. After starting the boat I turned it so it was going in the opposite direction from the way she was pointing and the right direction for Slateport city. She sweat dropped before turning to glare at me. I saluted her before grinning cheekily. She pouted.

Apparently some things can go very right in my life and I was grateful for it. Lady luck was on my side this time.

**oxo…oxo**

**Well, that's it! I hope you like it! honestly, i'm not sure i do... i kind of rushed it near the end because i had another idea and i think it shows in my writing... but hey, its you that counts really! after all, your the ones who have to read it right? so i hope you do like it... ^_^**

**Oh and by the way, my other pokemon story that May or May not be up by he time I post this has got some May/Drew in it as well. You don't need to read it but I would appreciate it. Cheers. **

**Please review!**


End file.
